


Proving a Hypothesis

by ficbear



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another memory rises up in him, as clear as the present moment, as crisp and rich in every sense as any experience could be. He can feel the throne beneath him, the armour encasing his limbs, the crown sitting atop his head; he can smell the incense in the air, mingled with the scent of blood and sex; he can hear the chant intoned by that familiar voice, deep and low as distant thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving a Hypothesis

"You're going to help me?" Shuten Dōji watches as the mystic closes the door and locks it behind them.

"I have a few ideas about the truth of your identity." Taigong Wang turns to him with a slight, cool smile. "But I'll need to conduct a little more research before I can be sure."

"What do I need to do?"

The boy holds his gaze for a moment, and then those strange violet eyes sweep down across his body. "Undress."

"Alright." He nods, and begins working on the fastenings of his armour. He can feel Taigong Wang's eyes on him, as fickle and light as a breeze, as he discards each successive bit of clothing. In moments he stands naked before the boy, bare except for the scarlet lines of his tattoos. Taigong Wang smiles at him, but his eyes are full of quiet contempt.

"You really will obey any order you're given, won't you?"

"What else can I do?"

"Well…" The boy laughs softly. "That's precisely what I intend to find out."

Shuten Dōji stands still, and watches silently as the mystic begins to circle around him. Taigong Wang studies his body, inspecting him slowly and carefully from every angle, and several minutes pass before the boy finally speaks again.

"You have no sense of pride or shame at all, do you?" The mystic chuckles softly. "That's an entertaining trait, but not one that serves my purpose."

The boy reaches out and lays his hand on Shuten Dōji's back, trailing his fingers lightly along the demon's flesh as he moves, stroking and cupping each contour of muscle as if he's appraising a beast in the marketplace. The touch of his hand is intoxicating despite its lightness, and Shuten Dōji's body reacts instinctively to each caress. By the time Taigong Wang has circled around to stand before him again, the demon is already aroused and flushed with desire.

The mystic tuts, and grasps the shaft of Shuten Dōji's cock in his hand, squeezing it firmly. "It takes very little provocation to excite a demon's passions, it seems."

Unsure how to respond, Shuten Dōji says nothing. A groan of pleasure wells up in his throat, and he lets it out without the slightest inhibition, despite the arched eyebrow it earns from the mystic.

"Lie down." Taigong Wang says, as if he were commanding a dog, and points to the floor.

The demon complies silently, stretching out on his back and letting the coldness of the stone slabs beneath him slowly seep into his flesh. He watches with interest but little urgency as the mystic undresses. Certainly the boy is pretty, and Shuten Dōji inarguably enjoys the sight of him as naked and aroused now as the demon himself, but in the absence of an explicit order, he is content to simply lie there and watch the boy. The mystic picks up a small, extravagantly-decorated jar from the table, and carries it carefully over to where Shuten Dōji lies. For a moment the demon wonder if perhaps he's to be offered a drink, but as Taigong Wang pours the contents of the jar into his palm, its purpose becomes clear.

Barely waiting a moment for the oil to warm, the boy brings his wet hands down to Shuten Dōji's body and begins to stroke him, slicking the viscous liquid along each inch of the demon's cock with a firm, insistent grip. Those delicate hands work over him expertly, seeming all the more pale and slender against the darker, thicker flesh of Shuten Dōji's shaft. The sensation of it is familiar yet somehow surprising, and he can feel tension building rapidly inside him as the pleasure deepens. Barely a dozen strokes of the boy's hands are all it takes to pull him to the very edge, and lacking an order to hold back, Shuten Dōji allows himself to come as soon as the wave of sensation crests. Clenching his fists for a moment, he pushes up into Taigong Wang's grip and lets go, letting his come spray across his stomach and chest. It spatters heavy and warm against his skin, and the last few pulses coat the boy's hands thoroughly, provoking another tut of contempt.

"Is that all?" Taigong Wang's tone is cold and disapproving, but the look in his eyes is one of smug satisfaction. "That won't do, Shuten Dōji."

Light glows softly around the mystic's hands, still wrapped around the sticky shaft of the demon's cock, and begins to radiate outward as if a miniature sun had risen between the boy's palms. The ache filling Shuten Dōji's flesh is joined by a renewed lust for pleasure which slowly grows until it drowns out the feeling of satiety almost completely; that dull ache is still present at the core of him, but now desire seethes through his body again, and Shuten Dōji finds himself once more as hard and eager as if the boy hadn't touched him at all. He shouldn't be surprised, of course – Taigong Wang possesses immense power, that much is clear – but he wonders at the boy's intentions. Why go to the trouble of rejuvenating him at all?

Something that could be a flicker of lust seems to glint in Taigong Wang's eyes, but it burns only faintly behind the mystic's still cold demeanour. Climbing astride Shuten Dōji's lap without a word, the boy takes hold of his cock again and grasps it firmly, guiding the tip of it smoothly into place along the cleft of his ass. The warmth of the boy's skin surprises Shuten Dōji; with a form so pale and a manner so icy, the demon wouldn't have been surprised to find Taigong Wang's body as cold as marble. But the mystic's flesh is as hot and soft as that of any mortal boy, and only the faint aurora of magic that still glows around them reveals him to be anything other than a human youth.

The boy shifts and rocks until his body finally yields to the invasion, and a little stifled moan hums in his throat as the head of Shuten Dōji's cock sinks inside him. Slowly, almost teasingly, Taigong Wang lowers himself down inch by inch, taking more and more of it into him with each sway of those narrow hips, driving Shuten Dōji half-mad with the heat and the impossible tightness of his ass, until finally the whole of the demon's cock is buried in him. "How is it?" The boy asks, but his tone makes the words less of a question and more of a blatant taunt. "Are you enjoying yourself, Shuten Dōji? Do you want more?"

"Yes, I do."

His reply seems to amuse Taigong Wang, and the boy's sharp laughter fills the room. "Are all demons this marvellously expressive, I wonder?"

Shuten Dōji watches the mystic's expression, intrigued by the disdain and fascination that seem to be waging war against each other in the boy's eyes.

Another frown darkens Taigong Wang's face as he continues. "Well, what you can't yet fully give voice to, you can show me in your actions."

Bracing himself with both hands pressed to the demon's broad chest, Taigong Wang begins to move. He rides Shuten Dōji briskly, almost violently, sliding smoothly along the length of the demon's cock until only the tip remains inside him, then sinking down again to impale himself each time as heavily as if he meant to break himself. Going only by the vigour of Taigong Wang's movements, by the force he throws into each downward thrust, Shuten Dōji might have assumed that the boy barely felt the penetration at all; the sound of those half-swallowed moans, the sight of the boy's cock, as hard and rosy as the rest of him is soft and pale, are abundant proof that the mystic feels every inch of it keenly. Taigong Wang is evidently enjoying himself, even if he pays the demon no more attention than he would a lifeless toy. Being used like this isn't so different from being put to work by the demon army, Shuten Dōji realises, but there's something uncomfortable about the feelings it evokes in him. Something he can't quite put his finger on, but which prickles at him, even as he lies still beneath the boy.

He's been ridden like this before. The memory of it is vague, as all his memories are, but he remembers the sensation if not the details. The feeling of smooth, cool skin against him; tight flesh clasping and sliding along the length of his cock; the boy above him moving fast, a blur of grey and white. He remembers enough to know that this has happened before, but things were different – _he_ was different – and the boy in his memory was no mystic. The echo of that pleasure surges through him, and before Shuten Dōji has a chance to react, he begins to come again. This time he can feel Taigong Wang's magic strengthening him, giving him back every ounce of vigour as he floods the boy's ass with his seed. He barely pauses this time, once the final convulsion has rippled through him, and it's as if the climax hasn't really left him at all. Instead the pleasure seethes quietly inside him, waiting to crest again.

"Flattering." The mystic smiles coolly, eases himself up and turns to face away from the demon. "But still not good enough."

Shuten Dōji should probably respond, but the sight of the boy sinking back down, impaling himself smoothly in one slow stroke, leaves the demon speechless. The difference in their sizes had been clear enough when Taigong Wang was facing him, but now the contrast is unignorable. The boy's ass seems all the more slight and pale as it spreads to accommodate the thick shaft of the demon's cock, and Shuten Dōji is transfixed by the sight.

"Here." Taigong Wang reaches back to grab the demon's hands, and guides them into position around his waist. "Hold onto me."

The tight heat of the boy's flesh squeezing him, the sight of his cock sinking into that soft ass, and now the feeling of Taigong Wang's skin under his hands, begins to overwhelm him. Pleasure and tension coil tightly inside him, building quickly and unstoppably, and in moments Shuten Dōji is coming once more.

A wave of memory hits him hard, and every detail of it is vividly clear in his mind. He stands before a monstrous altar, with a writhing demon boy pinned over its broad surface; the boy hisses and groans beneath him, and the sound urges him on, spurring him to fuck the boy deeper and harder; the flesh under his palms is cool and firm, and on a whim he swipes the claws of one hand across the boy's back, savouring in the cry of pain it draws, the sight of the boy's dark blood spilling across his pale skin, the knowledge that this young demon would gladly be torn to shreds for him. Holding his claws to the boy's lips, he watches with pleasure as that forked tongue flicks out to lick the blood from them.

As the memory fades, pure instinct carries Shuten Dōji forward. He seizes Taigong Wang, manhandling him roughly into position on his hands and knees, and in moments he has thrust in to the hilt again. Now he fucks the boy hard and fast, as mercilessly as if the mystic were just another demon plaything, just another subject to be used and enjoyed as Shuten Dōji sees fit.

"You've finally woken up, have you?" Taigong Wang laughs softly, his tone as icy as ever. "It took you long enough…"

Shuten Dōji doesn't bother to reply. Instead he ramps up his pace, slamming as deep into the boy as he can get, and the force of his thrusts drives a gratifyingly helpless groan from the mystic. The sound is intoxicating, more compelling than anything Shuten Dōji has heard before, as if the boy's moans themselves are working magic on him. He tightens his grip on Taigong Wang's waist, digging his claws in hard enough to force another groan from the boy's lips, and again the sound of the mystic's voice only spurs him to be rougher, crueller, harsher with every stroke. The sheer potency of the desire he feels is overwhelming, and the lust he unleashes on the mystic is a vicious, ravenous beast intent on devouring every bit of pleasure the boy can give him.

The next climax takes him by surprise, sweeping over him like a sudden downpour. He pulls out just in time to let the first spray of his come splash against Taigong Wang's skin, and he watches with satisfaction as pulse after pulse of it spatters across the boy's back and rear. The physical pleasure is sweet enough, but sweeter still is the sight of the mystic's body coated in his seed, bearing it like a mark of possession. Taigong Wang is his to toy with, if only for these brief moments; knowing how fleeting this chance might be, Shuten Dōji is determined to exploit it for all it's worth. He flips the boy over onto his back and pins him down again, shoving his legs up until his knees are flush to his shoulders, until that pale ass is spread wide open and ripe to be fucked again. Gripping Taigong Wang's ankles tightly, the demon plunges his cock back into the boy and sets a brutal pace from the first thrust. A mortal boy would have broken in moments under the onslaught, but the mystic withstands it all, giving only a moan of pleasure as Shuten Dōji's cock sinks into him again and again, deep and hard and relentless.

Another memory rises up in him, as clear as the present moment, as crisp and rich in every sense as any experience could be. He can feel the throne beneath him, the armour encasing his limbs, the crown sitting atop his head; he can smell the incense in the air, mingled with the scent of blood and sex; he can hear the chant intoned by that familiar voice, deep and low as distant thunder. His eyes drink in the scene laid out for him, the heap of demon boys rutting and writhing at his feet, the expanses of scarred, tattooed flesh bared for him, and he both revels in and disdains the sight. The devotion of his subjects is matched by their depravity, they will do anything for his amusement, and yet beneath the ache of boredom is never far behind him. No matter what lengths he goes to, it seems, dissatisfaction will be his constant companion.

Taigong Wang's startled cry brings his attention back to the present. The mystic arches up, pulling against the hands still holding his ankles, and it takes only a few more thrusts of Shuten Dōji's cock to force a climax out of the boy. As chagrined as he is surprised, Taigong Wang yelps and bucks as he comes, spattering his stomach and chest with his own seed just as liberally as the demon had covered his back. The sight fills Shuten Dōji with pleasure, and it's in that moment that the real meaning of his memories becomes clear. His body aches with satisfaction, his chest swells with the warmth of contentment, his thoughts are bright with the anticipation of pleasure to come; he is not the demon he once was.

The last traces of Taigong Wang's magic dissipate, leaving Shuten Dōji cheerfully exhausted, and he lies down next to the boy. "Well?" He stretches out on his back, resting his head on his aching arms. "Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

The mystic is silent as he stands, wipes himself down, and begins to dress. Only once his robes are fastened does Taigong Wang deign to reply. "I've known all along what you are, of course. But the full extent of your capabilities is still unknown, so we'll need to perform further research."


End file.
